In my Heart
by Kontradiction
Summary: Something different for me. Um.. Relena's a priestess, Trowa and Cathrine are King and Queen, Heero's a Mercenary Wufeis a mage, Quatres 4. Shouldn't be yaoi-y or nutin, no sex, just story.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Dark blonde hair obscured the girls face as she bent over the prophecy, her cornflower blue eyes scanned the parchment for information. Relena, the soon to be High Priestess of Midien, had been studying for well over an hour. A familiar hand closed on her shoulder, "Mistress, sleep now. It grows late, and there is much to be done tomorrow."  
  
Relena turned, meeting the slate grey eyes of her handmaiden Dorothy. Bar for Relena and the mother she had the highest position within the temple. Relena smiled "You are right Dorothy, of course. You must sleep too." She stood blowing out the candle as she did, "Let us adjourn." She linked her arm through the older girls' and made her way towards her chambers.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mage school?" Heero asked, staring at his best friend in shock, "You, a mage?" He chuckled.  
  
"Shut up Heero. You have no right to talk, especially considering you're going to become an apprentice mercenary." Wufei spat.  
  
"Well, best of luck anyway," He paused, waiting as Wufeis face softened, "You'll need it!"  
  
Wufei growled, "Heero!" Heero danced backwards,  
  
"Yanus comes! I'll see you soon my friend!" Heero spoke, and embraced his best friend, before snatching up his weapons and dashing out of the shack to meet the approaching soldier. Wufei stared after him, after the training Heero would be different, and Wufei would miss him.  
  
~~~  
  
Catherine lowered the white veil of her wedding dress, preparing for her wedding. She was all of 14 years old, and yet she wished she did not have to wed. She stepped into the church, hands clasped in front of her as she walked. Her husband to be waited by the altar, his single green eye fixed on her. She gave him a weak smile, recalling their conversation earlier.  
  
//Trowa gave her a small smile, "Honestly Cathy, I'm glad that it's you. I don't want to be married to someone I don't know. And I don't want you married to someone you don't love. Now that mother and father are dead, there's only you and me. We have to be a good king and queen, cos otherwise, otherwise who knows what'll happen." It was the longest speech her normally reticent brother had ever given, and Catherine smiled at him, "You're right dear brother. We have to be strong."//  
  
Finally she reached the altar. The 9-year-old boy took her hand in his. The wedding was not what Catherine had imagined when she was younger, for of course, she was not marrying for love, but for duty, as queen. For as far back as history recorded the bloodline had been strengthened every third or forth generation by marrying the brother and sister heirs. Trowa gave her a serene smile, "I love you Cathy." he affirmed.  
  
Catherine felt trapped, her dress was suddenly to tight, Trowa was waiting for her customary reply, "I love you too Tro-chan."  
  
She could hear the guests tittering about how sweet the wedding was. Catherine dug her nails in the tender flesh of her palms. She hated this. She shivered in the gauzy material her dress was made of, she hated making an exhibition of herself like this. She tuned out the priest, despite the fact that this was maybe the most important day of her life, Catherine wanted nothing more then to be back where she belonged.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oneesan!" Quatrina called holding her swollen abdomen, "Dorothy, the babe comes!" Panic was evident in the girls huge blue eyes, and Dorothy laid a calming hand on her younger sisters forehead. "Be still." The girl calmed immediately. "Come Quatrina, for you are the chosen one." She took the girls hand and led her into the temple. "Mother! The innocent is nigh. Please, come." Tears trailed down the 12 year old girls cheeks, "Neesan, it hurts so much. I think I'm going to die."  
  
"Nonsense Quatrina. It is childbirth. It always hurts."  
  
The girl shook her head, white blond hair so like her sisters whipping around her face, "Dorothy, something's wrong."  
  
Dorothy sighed, "Sleep." She commanded, laying the girl on the alter, and preparing her to give birth. "Mistress. Quatrina's time grows near. You wish to birth the child yourself?" She asked, sensing Relena's approach. "Yes, but we must await the Mother." Quatrina let out a shrill scream, breaking the sleep spell, she pushed the childs head out of her body. "Through the mysteries of time and space comes one, destined to be. to be." she trailed off, "Dorothy. He's so beautiful. my son."  
  
"Son?" Relena questioned.  
  
"She's delusional, of course the innocent is a girl." Dorothy replied  
  
"Ai shiteru. my Quatre." Quatrina murmured, as her body turned inside out. Quatrina's eyes met Dorothy for less then a second before they closed, never to open again.  
  
~~~  
  
Purple eyes surveyed the stick carefully. It appeared to be a jesters staff, but there was something. Duo beamed, "I'll buy it." He told the man, grinning widely. "Keep it young 'un and have a good festival day. It's not often folk get to be happy."  
  
Duo nodded, if only people could be happy all the time, but then, they lived in a land called Tear, of course they couldn't be happy all the time.  
  
//If you were the king they could be//  
  
Duo stared at the stick in shock, "Are.Are you talking to me?"  
  
//You could be King, Duo//  
  
"I.I just want people to be happy."  
  
//We'll see//  
  
~~~  
  
"Milliardo," The black haired woman smiled, "I come from your sister."  
  
"Lucrezia," The man greeted, brushing back a strand of long platinum blonde hair. "I hope you are well."  
  
"Of course. The high priestess of Midien sends her love. You are doing well here I see, only priest of Midien?"  
  
Milliardo nodded, "You will stay with me this time. I know you grow weary of this, but stay with me Lucrezia, for I will make you happy."  
  
"For this moment, I will say yes. Between us we have a child to bring up. The Innocent. His name is Quatre, the only son of the goddess." She folded back a corner of the blanket, to show her husband to be the child's face.  
  
"He looks as Dorothy did, when she was a babe." Milliardo commented, "Though not as hard."  
  
Lucrezia nodded, "He is her nephew in blood. Quaterina, the young handmaiden was the chosen one. She died birthing him."  
  
"Well now he is ours. We will be good to him. His Aunt and Uncle."  
  
  
  
-Notes-  
  
Most of the credit for this story goes to my best friend, muse, and co- author Krystle. This seems a little reminiscent of the Belgariad to me. but that might just be me, because it's not based on that. The stick will have a bigger part, and so will everyone else, except for Trowa and Catherine, who I just put in because. well. there aren't enough good incest fics out there. J/K. No they will have a little bit bigger part, but not much. R&R! If you like review, if you don't like, you can still review, no flames please, or I don't write anymore. 


	2. Chapter 1

In My Heart  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimer: We do not in any way shape or form, own this computer. However we do own Gundam Wing. Ooops, I mean we don't own Gundam Wing, but we do own this computer. sort of.  
  
Warnings: Intense weirdness, Kind of 2x4 and 3xC and 6x9 this isn't really a romance, that'd all be in the sequal. *winces*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Keemew2, because she's American. and of course because she gave us some amazing ideas and never gave up on us during the long. very long. break we took from writing this fic. We apologise humbly, for the wait, and for the sheer wretchedness of our chapter. We used up all our creativeness at 20 past 3 this morning before we went to bed.  
  
(Two years later) "So you are sure it is He?" "Positive. The boy is as good as ours!" The man gave a constipated chuckle. "He will be ours!" "At last the Innocent is with in my grasp! Mwuhahahaha!" The two elderly wizards attempted an evil cackle as the headed back to their group. A shadow separated it self from one of the many trees, "The Innocent has been born?" ~~~~ Heero stared down at the bloody corpse. "I don't understand. Why kill them if they had surrendered?" One of the veterans cuffed him sharply over the back of his head. "You're too soft, boy. Only an idiot leaves an enemy at his back!" Heero looked down at the crimson soaked grass. "And only a monster kills unnecessarily." "You're too free with your mouth, boy." Snapped the mercenary. "We kill for the money, not the glory. .now let us go collect our pay." ~~~ "Chang, Wufei!" Shrieked the professor. "I said to turn the acorn to gold. Not cinders!" Wufei scowled at the other students' laughter. He'd been so careful, how could he have blotched the spell, again?! "Gods give me patience!" Prayed the professor. "Never have I met a student as incompetent as your self, Mr Chang." ~~~ The royal advisers stared down at the piece of paper they'd pried from the kings cold dead hands. "What does it say?" Asked the youngest of the group. "I leave both my throne and fortune to my loyal jester Duo. Duo is wise beyond his years." "His faithful jester?" "That lunatic!" "How could this happen?" "Sexual favours?" "No," Said the oldest, "Or else I would have gotten the throne." Everyone stared at him, "So that's why the king never produced an heir." "Who wants to break the news to the nobles?" "Not I, I intend to dig a big hole and wait to die. This country's going to hell in a handbasket." ~~~ "Aunty Lucy! Aunty Lucy!" Quatre called tugging on the sleave of his 'aunt', Lucrezia Noin, "Aunty Relena's here!" "What?" Noin asked in shock, "Why would you say that?" "There's lots of people coming down the road!" Quatre crowed excitedly, "Do you think she has a present for me?" "I don't know dear, why don't you go tell your Uncle Zechs she's here, and I'll go greet her out the front." "Okay!" Quatre chirped agreeably, running off towards the back garden, "Uncle Zechs! Aunty Relena's here!" He cried excitedly. Zechs swept the boy up into his arms, "She is, is she?" He questioned, tapping the boys nose. "Uh huh! Do you think she'll have a present for me?" Zechs smiled, "Undoubtably." "Yay!" The boy crowed, "I love you Uncle Zechs!" He smiled and put his arms around Zech's neck. "I love you too Quatre." Zechs said softly. "Milliardo!" Noin flew around the corner, sword in hand, "Grab your sword and get Quatre out of here. They know about the Innocent." "Lucrezia!" Zechs cried in alarm, noting with shock her bleeding arm, "I'll be fine. We both have our duty." She pressed her lips to his in a hurried kiss, "Now get your sword and go! May my love speed you on your way." Zechs sped into my house ripping up the loose floorboard, never once letting go of Quatre. He ran out of the house only coming to a halt when he realised he would have to fight his way out, "What's going on?" Quatre asked, his young voice tinged with worry. "Nothing to concern you Quatre. Just close your eyes tightly, and don't open them till I say you can." "Okay," The boy said, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. The leader of the troops stepped forward, his skeletal hand reaching out for Quatre. Zechs stepped back, and found himself standing next to Noin, who was clutching her side, trying to staunch the blood. "Hand over the Innocent and we shall spare your miserable lives." "Never!" Noin spat, clutching her sword tighter, "What do you want with Quatre?" "That's none of your concern." The man informed her coldly sntching Quatre from Milliardo's arms. "I'm scared Uncle Zechs, can I open my eyes yet?" Quatre called. "No, don't Quatre." Noin told the boy, stepping forward to try and retrieve her charge. One of the soldiers slapped her to the ground. "Lucrezia!" Milliardo cried, running his sword through the man who'd slapped, "You won't get away with this." From the shadows cam a voice, "He's right you know." "Master O!" The man hissed, "Doctor J," The man returned with a cold smile. "The Innocent is rightfully ours."A stream of fire shot from Master O's hand. J thrust the innocent to the side, diving out of the way himself. Quatre scrambled blindly towards the hous, still obediantly keeping his eyes shut. Zechs scooped him up without a second thought, "It's okay Quatre, I've got you." J seized Noin by her arm, "You may have the boy, but the woman is ours," He smirked coldly at the shell shocked man, "Although I'm sure we can arrange a swap." Noin kneed the man in the nuts, but his hold on her arm didn't loosen. Milliardo remained silent, burying Quatres face in his shoulder. "Don't do it Milliardo, I'll be fine." ~~~ Trowa rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily at the sheet of paper, "Just one last signature majesty, then you can go to bed." The 11 year old boy hastily scrawled his signature, "Where is Cathy?" "The queen is in hr chamber my lord. The physician say she still has not concieved a child. Perhaps you should take another consort." "I believe that is my decision, not yours." He said firmly, not telling his adviser that the reason she was not pregnant was because they had yet to consummate their marriage. "Of course your highness." The man said hurriedly. Trowa left the room, walking towards his sisters chambers, "Hello Cathy." He said as he walked into the room The girl sat up dropping the book to the floor. "Hello Trowa," She replied just as softly. He took a seat on her bed, and smiled at her, "Have those pesky physicians been bothering you?" She shrugged, "They believe I'm infertile." Trowa chuckled, "Let them. Has it not occurred to them that I'm still too young to sire a child." Cathy ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it brother dear." ~~~ Duo gaped at them, "Me? The king?" //Didn't I tell you?// Trieze whispered. "Yes you highness," The adviser said distastefully, "You are the king." "Cool!" The jester exclaimed, "To start with I'm changing the name of my kingdom. Henceforth it shall be known as Duoland!" The adviser looked as though he was ready to go dig that big hole he'd been talking about earlier, "As you command, your majesty." "And my second proclamation is, everyone has to wear bells on their shoes." He gave his feet a shake and the adviser cringed, "Don't they sound cool?" "Of course your majesty," The adviser said, wise beyond his years my ass.  
  
Notes: Hope you enjoyed that (Especially you Keemew) Damn this was hard to write. well some of it anyway. The royal proclamations were pretty easy. Chapter one is finsihed. Chapter 2 - appearing in cinemas everywhere in 2003 *grins* Joshing, I'll do it whenever I get more inspiration for this story. or K-chan manages to unlock her disk. *K-chan hits disk with sledge hammer* Stupid disk! Unable to access file my eye! DIE!!! 


End file.
